


Don't Mess With Dean's Alpha

by sarasaurusrex



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Dean and Castiel are enjoying a relaxing night out, until Cas gets hit on by another Omega.Written for tumblr's ABO Bingo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334497
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Don't Mess With Dean's Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the amazing [Firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124)!

Castiel was sitting in a dimly lit bar, listening to the raucous festivities of a small town on a Saturday night. Dean brought them two foaming beers and told him all about the case he and Sam just wrapped up. Dean said he was glad Castiel came to see him. He gave him that roguish smile that Castiel loved, and Castiel was immensely satisfied with how the night was playing out—until a group of Omegas playing pool started eyeing Castiel and whispering.

That kind of thing never bothered Castiel. Sure, when his vessel's body became his own Castiel became an Alpha—a situation so unusual that he’d never heard of it before—but Castiel never experienced the side effects of his Alpha status as strongly as other natural born Alphas, even though he could tell by others' reactions that his vessel was a formidable specimen. The only time Castiel truly felt like an Alpha was with Dean. Dean was Castiel's Omega, and Castiel prayed that he hadn't noticed the group of young men ogling him.

Unfortunately, it was Castiel who gave it away. Dean could read him like a book, and Castiel suddenly looked so abnormally normal that Dean knew something was up. One glance over his shoulder and it was all over. Dean's gaze sharpened dangerously. Castiel sighed.

Dean got up from their quiet corner and strode over to the pool table, leaving his beer behind. The other Omegas stopped talking and eyed him sourly. Dean's teeth were bared in a smile.

"You're down a player. I'll join."

Castiel rolled his eyes and drank his beer. He was used to this kind of behavior. Whenever they'd hit up the local bars Dean would become more aggressive than usual around other Omegas.

Castiel heard that after Omegas were mated they become less aggressive, but after Dean became Castiel's Omega his aggression began cropping up in unexpected places. Castiel didn't understand at first; he thought he'd done it wrong. Sam was the one who explained it to him.

"He's just being possessive," Sam had said. "He's always been like that."

Castiel supposed it made sense. When he first met Dean, he assumed he was an Alpha. There was just something about him—he was so rebellious and bold, not to mention stubborn. Castiel hardly paid attention to the fragile bodies surrounding the souls with whom he interacted, so when he finally noticed what Dean was he was surprised. Dean was the most hot-headed, dominant Omega Castiel had ever met. Castiel didn't stand a chance.

All of that led to Castiel sitting in that bar while his Omega Dean played the most devastating game of pool Castiel had ever seen. He put away one ball after another, never once dropping his razor-sharp gaze. The game attracted a lot of attention, but after ten minutes it was over. The bar roared with savage delight when Dean sank the last ball and won. 

Dean winked at Cas from across the bar and Castiel felt an unexpected rush of arousal, mingled of course with exasperation.

Dean threw his pool stick on the table like a sword and the other Omegas shuffled back to their table looking miffed. Alphas were checking Dean out as he walked, but Castiel wasn't worried. Dean returned to his side and put an arm around him. Castiel looked exhausted, but he put his arm around Dean's waist. He felt a jolt of satisfaction when Dean leaned in.

"I suppose I should be grateful they're still alive," Castiel murmured as Dean kissed him. Castiel could smell his own raw, earthy scent on Dean's skin, and Castiel was filled with profound pride.

Dean smiled, and it was no longer a cold, dangerous smile. "You're damn right. Nobody looks at my angel like that."

Castiel chuckled as Dean sat back down and picked up his beer. Castiel caught eyes with another Alpha, who quickly looked away. Castiel smiled. He could get used to having a possessive Omega, he thought to himself.


End file.
